The Future God Of Solitude
by 4fireking
Summary: People who believe in God say "blasphemy" to those who make fun of God. What if there were two Gods. And they are picking 30 candidates to choose for the next position of God. There will be violence, there will be death, all for the choosing of the new god. But the one God wants there to be more candidates because he doesn't want more death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Golden Worlds

Movies and television shows both have different ways of explaining life. Action movies say we should be quick with our hands and feet, hit a lot of people with our elbows, and eventually grow up to strong and in the end. So many tales, so many lives, all moe and inspirational ideas from talented and not-so-talented writers.

People are valued differently in movies and television, but not in books. In books, characters live and survive, but they also die. They are born the same way as we are—at times, a character may be alien like Superman, or a clone; they learn, they feel all the feelings that most humans would kill themselves over, and they learn to find true happiness…or they die in a sacrifice to increase happiness.

/

I am God. I am the one who made you. I am not human; I may appear partially human, since I speak all of your languages and vaguely resemble you, but I am bigger and I never die. My death isn't unexpected or tragic like yours are. When I want to die, I'll die giving up my throne to a worthy candidate. But only to a candidate who can take life and also save it.

I am the real god. I am not saying this out of vanity; it is merely fact. There is a lesser God of Time and Space, Deus Ex Machina, who believes he can pose as me. He is wrong. His powers echo mine, but I am the real God. I am the one you pray to when you go to church, I am the one who loves every one of you like my children, and I fix your mistakes but not your problems.

Why do I allow good people to be wiped out? Why do I take children and not parents, letting the grandparents live to see their family completely abolished? I have two sides, one who is good to everyone and one who feels that good or bad people cannot go unpunished, for I have been abstinent of using my powers.

I need someone who can use my powers better than I; thus I have picked thirty candidates for a tournament soon to take place. I will transfer my powers into thirty diaries, allowing to tell the future, and give them to thirty owners. The diaries and their owners will become one. If the diary is ever to come into ruin then, their lives will perish along with it. They must take the lives of the other diary holders to win the game, and their goal is to be the last one standing when the world ends. Like the lives of the diary holders, the whole world will die along with them, and only one can make the world in their own ideal image. That person will be the last diary holder...and the new God.

/

I want to tell you all a tale, one that has happened to me. It starts with a world you do not know of and thus cannot give a name; I will call it World 1. World 1 was created by the second god, Deus Ex Machina, the one who took my throne and my power. How am I still alive? I am not alive. It wasn't me who controlled that world, it was an alternate me who gave Deus Ex Machina the throne—that me had lived for 10,000 decades. Deus finished his mission and passed his powers to a young girl named Yuno. Yuno was once a normal girl—she got good grades in school, made a lot of friends, had big dreams, and planned to be married. But, much like a soldier forbidden from entering the line of battle, Yuno let out her frustrations and killed her own abusive parents, keeping them as mementos of her scarred childhood. Yuno was a girl who killed her parents, and consequently she will remember them in Hell, where all tormented souls that can never forgive the suffering.

Yuno became God of that world after winning her version of the game; however, a world without her love was a world she could not live in. She chose to move to a different world where the battle to be God hadn't yet started and killed the Yuno in that world. Yuno tried becoming God again, but killed herself in an unexpected turn of events, making her love Yuki the God of the second world. And as for the people in the third world…their world didn't die and they never had to take part in the game, living the rest of their lives in peace.

I wish I could tell you that the worlds after the third world ended peacefully, but I cannot. The Deus Ex Machina from the fourth world was a little different from those previous. He was mad with power and refused to die in the same way his second self died, the first world and third world all living happier lives. Instead of letting history repeat itself, he killed twelve of the diary holders and gave the power of a god to John Bacchus. John Bacchus created a world with people that shared his beliefs. The fourth Deus had his fun with John Bacchus then moved to the next world, the fifth world. He gave all the diary holders their chance of winning, moving from world to world, until all twelve of the Diary Holders won. If it were up to this Deus, he would continue to disrupt the peace of the world for his own amusement. Even from another world, I sensed what that Deus wants. I had no choice but to formulate a plan asking the Deus of my world to grant me the remainder of his powers so I could get rid of the Deus from the fourth world. I succeeded after Deus killed his other worldly self, but a rule was passed among powers even greater than I when I slaughtered Deus that I must fill his part of becoming God, so in the world in which I stopped him I must make the rules; I am its new God. I chose more candidates not because I want more bloodshed, but so that they never have to find each other and murder just to become God.

/

My life is full of lemons. One day, I hope for it all to be over. I want to stop the murder, the war, the disease; I want to keep the death, because it is something we all must share. It is the only thing that makes you human and me God. What I want is for everyone to keep the love. Love and pleasure are feelings I never want to let go.

If this world gets a new God, I hope he or she will give me a happier ending than that of the third world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Obsession.

It was love that made her heart skip a beat whenever he was near. It was love that made her cheeks flush whenever she saw his smile. It was love that made her eyes chase after his back whenever he walked by. What else could it be? It was obviously love.

You never place your attention on a boy unless he attracted it somehow. Whether it'd be how handsome he was or the way he could make everyone laugh, those were few ways to catch a girl's eye. But, for her, it transcended further than that.

You couldn't tell if you were falling for someone unless it was only him who managed to make your chest feel tight and your feet weightless by doing nothing. And he hardly needed to do anything because he himself filled her heart and her mind.

You only dreamed of the future if he was involved. He would go down on one knee and propose, and the wedding wouldn't have to be anything spectacular as long as the merry couple was to be bonded together forever. They would have children—one boy and one girl, or more if he wished for it—and live in a lovely house in a lovely neighborhood where they would grow to be a happy family. She and he would spend their free time snuggling in bed and exchanging kisses, giggling and laughing with curled toes and wandering hands…

For her, she had all these symptoms. It was because it was love—pure love, and nothing more and certainly nothing less.

/

It was a beautiful morning. The outside was perfect. It already bloomed with perfect flowers and not that much traffic. No dad's on their computers watching violent movies. And no headaches, dry throat, or hurt fingers for this college kid. He didn't have to live in a dorm to get to college because the college was only a ten minute walk from her. Everyone would be happy if they lived like this...except Chihiro.

Chihiro was the most unhappy of college students. It wasn't stress that made him unhappy; he has been going to college for two years. Chihiro was unhappy because he was in an unhappy environment at school. Every day he was counting down the minutes until class ended and dreading every minute studying, doing homework, or playing a video game. What made class hard to handle wasn't the work, or the lack of good food he was eating, or even the busy schedules. He was sad because a girl wouldn't leave him alone.

Chihiro was a boy who liked wearing a coat even in doors. His coat was green with white hexagon's. He had a few pimples on his chin. He also wore white fingerless gloves which were half price at the store. For pants he wore brown shorts; he liked his legs to feel a little breeze. His eyes were blue. This girl who was obsessed over him was athletic. She was on the volleyball team but still had D cup boobs. She mostly wore a black sweater and blue jeans. She had a smiley face pin in her hair and two blue ribbons that looked like butterfly wings. Her hair was pink and so were her eyes. She sounded sweet and innocent which was why Chihiro never tod anyone she was bothering him.

Her name is Yui. Yui Haruka Kikiro. And for reasons Chihiro didn't know she seemed to have a big crush on him. It started with a letter in his locker which asked if he ever kissed a girl. The question wasn't the weirdest thing. It was in the letter she asked for the girls first name and address. Then it felt like he was being followed all the time by someone. In college, on his way home, and even in his home. Whoever was in love with him was clearly out of her mind.

Speaking of out of their mind people,Chihiro's Dad was replacing the floors. He was going to pull out the floors and replace them with new floors. It didn't seem like a stupid idea considering how much soy sauce stained the carpet, but Yoko doesn't like new people showing up. Yoko was their dog. Yoko means demon which they named him because he sounded like a demon.

Every morning, leaving the house Chihiro always saw this boy walking with his cellphone out. Chihiro knew that cellphone's were an addictive device to young children but come on. He was walking to the high school close to Chihiro's college. Today he finally asked him a question.

" Who are you texting on your cellphone?"

" No one!" He screamed hiding his cellphone. He was scared of Chihiro. It was something he couldn't understand, Chihiro was just asking him a question.

" Sorry. My name is Chihiro. What's your name?"

" Yuki."

Yuki seemed scared of Chihiro for some reason. Why he was scared of him was perfectly obvious. He was scared of someone too. Chihiro was older than him and looked a little scary, but he looked tired.

" Were you up all night playing an MMORPG and don't want to go to school? Video game addictiveness?"

" I don't really like video games," he said in a low and depressed voice.

" Girl problems?" He froze and burned red when Chihiro mentioned girls.

" Yeah..."

" Yuki!" Yuki flinched and Chihiro was curious. He looked at the school they were about to pass and saw a pink haired girl in a blue uniform and blue shorts waving to Yuki. "Yuki! Yuki...huh?"

She finally quiet down. It was Chihiro's fault she was so quiet. She seemed to either not like her boyfriend-Chihiro only assumed she was his girlfriend from how happy she was seeing him-hanging out with other people. So Chihiro gave Yuki a simple push and walked to college.

Chihiro was going to get a job when he graduated from college with a degree and live somewhere in the city, an apartment maybe, and nothing was going to change that.

/

" Professor Beadstan. Did I do something wrong?"

" Why would you think something is wrong?" Beadstan laughed. Beadstan was once a student in this very college. He liked it so much he decided to work here. He was a very kind professor but people often looked down on him because he carried a black cane. He wore a black French cap, a black shirt, and a gray shirts. He was wearing a white cowl. He was bald but had an orange beard. Finally his eyes were tiny black.

" Then why did you email me to met you in your office today?"

" Chihiro, you're a good student. You're dedicated and work very hard. What I am about to tell you is a request to join me in a little battle royale."

" Battle Royale? What are you talking about?"

" I know this will sound strange, but I'm not your college professor. He is somewhere else. I came from another world to make someone else take my place in the battle royale about to take place. I want my normal self to have a normal life during the battle royale."

" I still don't understand what you want me to do, professor?"

" I want you to hang on to this for me." The professor reached into his bag and pulled out a tablet. A black device with a screen and no keyboard. It looked like an Ipod but from a different brand." This belongs to you."

" Professor, why are you giving me your device? Doesn't it belong to you?"

" As an acting god I have powers to change the world. I can also change this diary's ownership over to you."

" But why me? I'm no one special. I don't have any creative ideas and I'm not strong."

" The start of the battle royale won't start for three days. Every time the battle royale starts I change a few things. If you ever move into the next world you'll understand. The future is unpredictable. I'm just giving you a tool to play with it. Have a nice day."

Chihiro took the tablet from Professor Beadstan. Chihiro turned the device on. On the screen there was a message that didn't make any sense.

April 12 4:05 P.M.

Chihiro gets his diary from his professor. He is scared and has a lot of questions

April 12 4: 07 P.M.

Chihiro feels hungry when he leaves and buys food at the cafeteria. He buys rice pudding and sushi

April 12 4: 20 P.M.

Chihiro walks home. On the way home a girl he's never met will stick her head out of the window and make a sexual comment about him.

April 12 4: 34 P.M.

Chihiro will take a twenty minute rest and then wake up to study his notes

/

**This is a note from the author. Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I've been meaning to update this story but didn't know how. I didn't come up with the feelings of the girl being obsessed. Another author wrote it and sent it to me. I sadly can't remember that author's name but when I find it I will mention it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
